starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
0 ПБЯ
События * Галактическая Империя устанавливает блокаду Явина-4 и проводит серию наземных операций, но повстанцам удаётся эвакуировать большую часть сил. Битвы *Блокада Явина *Спасательная миссия на Явин-4 *Атака Явина-4 *Удар по Явину-4 *Миссия на Дантуин *Битва при Раллтиире *Миссия на Джарноллен *Миссия на Орд-Мантелл *Рейд на Кабал *Засада в Мос-Эйсли *Битва при Бархеше *Поиск «Нонны» *Рейд на Пояс Фары *Битва против «Ликвидатора» *Крантская гражданская война **Схватка в системе Крант **Битва при Кранте *35:3—Битва при Солеме *35:3—Битва при Маридуне *Битва при Адубе-3 *Битва при Дрекселе *35:5—Миссия на Джазбину *35:8—Битва при Таанабе *35:9—Уничтожение Лаактинского депо *35:9—Битва при Далуудже *35:9—Схватка около Скоррупона *35:9—Битва в Коридоре *35:9—Эвакуация с Явина *35:9—Битва в скоплении Валлуск *35:9—Битва при «Голодном призраке» *35:9—Засаде в Исонском коридоре *35:9—Резня на Слезе *35:9—Схватка на Шелконве *35:9—Битва при Агуарле 3 *Битва при Красной скале *35:11—Покорение Джабиима *35:11—Битва при Калисте VI *35:11—Засада на Тиле *35:12—Битва при Кескине *35:12—Битва при Пер-Лупело *35:12—Битва у Тингельского Беш в глубоком космосе *35:12—Миссия на Ахакисте *35:12—Атака на станцию «Баннистар» *35:12—Вторая дуэль на неизвестной пустынной луне *35:12—Битва при Троске *35:12—битва при Талау (Приблизительная дата) *Битва при Кладбище *Схватка на Орд-Мантелле *Схватка над Салукемаем *Вторая битва при Кесселе *Миссия на Мос Эйсли *Битва при Боз-Пити Родились *Лютер Де'Оно *Дарт Вейдер (клон) Появление * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 7: Жертва» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: До последнего человека» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» * «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» * «Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!» * «Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search!» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld!» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Star Wars 15: Star Duel» * «Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting» * «Star Wars 16: The Hunter» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes» * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 20: Deathgame» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 26: Doom Mission» * «Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter» * «Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?» * «Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter» * «Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express» * «Star Wars 33: Saber Clash» * «Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars (Dark Horse)» * «Vader's Quest» * «Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt» * «Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void» * «Shadow Stalker» * * * * * «Death Star Pirates» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 19: Цель: Вейдер» * «Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 22: Вместе навсегда» * «River of Chaos» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 23: Легко быть смелым в тихой гавани» * «Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Галактика страха: Планета чумы» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 28: Крушение» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер» * «Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 31: Цена власти» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 0: Перекрёсток» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 35: Образцовый офицер» * «Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War» * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * «Галактика страха: Рой» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Брат мой, враг мой» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Гамбит на Ахакисте» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Малые победы» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор» * «Boba Fett: Overkill» * * «Галактика страха: Спора» * * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * * * * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle» * * * «Негодяи» }} Источники * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' *''Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта'' 00 Категория:Годы Имперского Периода Категория:0 ПБЯ Категория:0-е ПБЯ